prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Backlash 2018
Backlash 2018 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on May 6, 2018, at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. It was the fourteenth event in the Backlash chronology and the first Backlash event since 2009 to be dual-branded. Background The card consisted of matches which resulted from scripted storylines and had results predetermined by WWE on their SmackDown brand, one of WWE's brand divisions. Storylines between the characters were produced on WWE's weekly television show SmackDown Live. At WrestleMania 34, Brock Lesnar retained the Universal Championship against Roman Reigns. It was then announced that the two would have a rematch at the Greatest Royal Rumble event, inside of a steel cage. On Raw, Reigns addressed his match against Lesnar and said that he did not know about the rematch until earlier that day when he read it on the internet and alleged that there was a conspiracy against him. He was interrupted by a returning Samoa Joe, who had been out with an injury since January. Joe called Reigns a failure and said that after Lesnar again beat Reigns at Greatest Royal Rumble, Joe would be waiting for Reigns at Backlash. At WrestleMania 34, Seth Rollins defeated The Miz and Finn Bálor in a triple threat match to capture the Intercontinental Championship. The following night on Raw, The Miz declared his rematch clause for the Intercontinental Championship at Backlash. Prior to their one-on-one match the two will also compete at the Greatest Royal Rumble in a four-way ladder for the championship, with Bálor, and Samoa Joe. At WrestleMania 34, Nia Jax defeated Alexa Bliss to become the WWE Raw Women's Championship. On April 23, a rematch for the championship was scheduled for Backlash. On the April 10 episode of SmackDown, Charlotte Flair, who had just retained the SmackDown Women's Championship against Asuka at WrestleMania 34, was attacked by NXT's The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce). Carmella took advantage of the opportunity and cashed in her Money in the Bank contract to win the championship. On April 24, a rematch was scheduled for Backlash. On the April 17 episode of SmackDown, Big Cass made his return from injury, aiding Shinsuke Nakamura in attacking AJ Styles and Daniel Bryan during a match in which the two were teaming together. The following week, a Miz TV segment with special guest Daniel Bryan was advertised, although Bryan never came out. It was later revealed that Cass had attacked him backstage, and in turn took his place on Miz TV. Later that night, as Bryan exited the trainer's room after medical evaluation, Bryan announced that SmackDown General Manager Paige scheduled a match between the two for Backlash. On the April 9 episode of Raw, Bobby Lashley made his return to the WWE. Also that night, SmackDown wrestlers Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn appeared backstage on Raw, and tried to convince General Manager Kurt Angle to hire them to the roster. Angle retorted that Raw only had one spot left on the roster, and made a match between the two for later in the night. Owens and Zayn would fight to a No Contest, leading to both men getting a job the following week. On the April 16 episode, Owens and Zayn were involved in a 10-man Tag Team main-event, and were defeated by the opposing team, which involved Lashley and Braun Strowman. On the April 30 episode, Roman Reigns, Lashley and Strowman defeated Jinder Mahal, Owens and Zayn in a 6-man Tag Team match. During the match, Strowman continuously sent Owens and Zayn crashing into the barricade walls. Later in the night, a match between Lashley and Strowman against Owens and Zayn was made for Backlash. On May 4, a match between Bayley and Ruby Riott was scheduled for Backlash pre-show. Event Pre-show During the pre-show, Bayley took on Ruby Riott. Riott performed the Riott Kick for the win. Preliminary matches The actual pay-per-view opened with Seth Rollins defending Intercontinental Championship against The Miz. Miz continuously targeted Rollins knees, locking in the Figure 4 Leglock multiple times. Rollins preformed the Curb Stomp to retain the title. Next, Nia Jax defended the Raw Women's Championship against Alexa Bliss. In the end, Jax hit Bliss with a Samoan Drop to retain the title. Following that, Jeff Hardy defended the United States Championship against Randy Orton. After Orton missed an RKO, Hardy delivered a Twist of Fate followed by a Swanton Bomb to retain the US Championship. Next, Elias came out to the ring to perform, but was interrupted by The New Day. Elias went to perform again, but was interrupted by Rusev and Aiden English. Again Elias went to perform, but was interrupted by No Way Jose, who came out with his conga line, which featured Titus Worldwide and Breezango. Elias went to perform once again, but was interrupted by Bobby Roode's music. Roode then appeared in the ring, and hit Elias with the Glorious DDT. No Way Jose's music started to play, and everyone danced on top of the ramp. In the fourth match, Daniel Bryan defeated Big Cass by submission after Cass tapped out to the Yes Lock. Following the match, Cass brutally attacked Bryan, laying him out with a Big Boot. Then, Carmella defended the SmackDown Women's Championship against Charlotte Flair. Charlotte hit a Spear to stop Carmella's attack. Charlotte went for the figure-four, but Carmella blocked it and then applied the Code of Silence. Charlotte went for a top rope moonsault, but Carmella avoided it. Charlotte sold a knee injury upon landing and then Carmella kicked Flair's knee from behind then jackknife pinned her for the win to retain the championship. The next match saw AJ Styles defended his WWE Championship against Shinsuke Nakamura in a No Disqualification match. As Nakamura went for the Kinshasa, Styles attacked Nakamura's knee with a chair. Nakamura delivered a low blow on Styles, but Styles returned the favor. The two hit each other with a low blow simultaneously. Neither man could answer the referee's count of ten and the match ended as a Draw, resulting in Styles retaining the championship. In the penultimate match, Bobby Lashley and Braun Strowman took on Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. Zayn tried to leave the match, but was stopped by Owens who threw Zayn in the ring. Zayn did the same to Owens and Lashley delivered a ‪''Stalling Suplex'' to Owens to pick up the win. After the match, Strowman preformed a Running Powerslam on both Owens and Zayn. Main event In the main event, Roman Reigns fought Samoa Joe. Joe attacked Reigns before the match and put Reigns through the announce table. After the start of the match, Joe locked in the Coquina Clutch on Reigns, but Reigns made it to the ropes. Reigns delivered a Spear on Joe for the win. Match Preview Results ; ; *Pre-Show: Ruby Riott (w/ Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan) defeated Bayley (10:10) *Seth Rollins © defeated The Miz to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (20:30) *Nia Jax © defeated Alexa Bliss to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship (10:20) *Jeff Hardy © defeated Randy Orton to retain the WWE United States Championship (12:00) *Daniel Bryan defeated Big Cass by submission (7:45) *Carmella © defeated Charlotte Flair to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (9:00) *A.J. Styles © vs. Shinsuke Nakamura in a No Disqualification match for the WWE Championship ended in a No Contest (21:05) *Braun Strowman & Bobby Lashley defeated Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn (8:40) *Roman Reigns defeated Samoa Joe (18:10) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Backlash 2018 Preview Show *Backlash 2018 Post Show *Event gallery *Backlash DVD release * Backlash 2018 on DVD External links * Backlash 2018 Official website * Backlash 2018 Kickoff Show on WWE Network * Backlash 2018 on WWE Network * Backlash 2018 Post Show on WWE Network * Backlash 2018 Pre-Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Backlash 2018 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:Backlash